In a conventional road scribing method, a line scribing operation is performed manually, thus not just taking much time only, but also having a safety concern to those responsible for scribing the road lines.
To overcome the aforementioned problem, a line scriber is usually used to scribe the lines. Before a line scribing operation takes place, an electronic map is provided to plan a line scribing path, and then the line scribing path is converted into a plurality of line scribing path coordinates and transmitted to the line scriber, and finally the line scriber is installed at a location to be scribed, and a line scribing operation is performed. However, after the line scriber is installed at the location to be scribed, the line scriber is often deviated from the line scribing path coordinates, and it is necessary to correct the line scriber before performing the line scribing operation. Obviously, such conventional line scriber wastes time.
In addition, the deviation of the conventional line scriber is generally overcome by using an extension rod. For instance, if the line scriber is deviated from the line scribing path coordinates by one meter, then an extension rod with a length of one meter is used to solve the deviation problem. However, the method of using the extension rod to overcome the deviation problem still has the following issues. With reference to FIG. 1 for the top view of performing a line scribing operation of a road at a cliff edge by using a conventional line scriber, if a line scribing path L1 is deviated from an actual path L2 to a position off the cliff, then the line scriber will be unable to move further to reach the desired position, and the line scribing operation cannot be performed. In other words, if the line scriber keeps moving along the actual path L2, the line scriber will fall off the cliff.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to provide a line scribing method of a line scriber that can scribe a line quickly and accurately and can be used at most locations to be scribed.